


Out of love

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry tries to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon prompt on tumblr "please write a long shot on WestAllen & Patty - basically season2 scenario..how this triangle should be handled .."
> 
> I'm not sure how this season will go, I haven't made any predictions... But I do remember Candice saying Iris will be very supportive so I tried to incorporate that. To be honest, I haven't spent a lot of time thinking about Patty so I'm not sure how they'll go. But I hope you like this and I hope this is long enough. Fair warning... I suck at angst so sorry for the cliche ending :P

When Patty asks him out on a date, he had to wonder if it was the best idea. He laughs awkwardly, and fumbles with the evidence bag before saying he’ll get back to her.

He thinks about what Iris would say. Would she even say anything? Was it even his place to ask her about it?

His feelings were out there, but no indication from Iris of having them returned them since that night on the Jitter’s rooftop over 7 months ago. He didn’t blame her, it was just hard waiting for something that he didn’t even know would ever come.

So he says yes the next day.

And Barry had to admit, maybe it wasn’t so bad finally moving on.

It was easier with her. No wondering whether she liked him, no fear of ruining a perfect dynamic. It was fun and light. He enjoyed it.

She was the change he desperately needed from the Flash. That side of his life had never threatened to ruin this.

—

And it feels selfish, but Barry is feels even better that Iris is supportive. Her approval means everything to him. She never shuts down his conversations about her, although he tries not to talk about her too much in fear it’ll feel like he’s rubbing it in her face. But she’s always encouraging and kind about her.

“Do you mind if I invite Patty?” He asks once when the whole team was planning to go out and celebrate their latest victory.

Barry doesn’t fail to notice the shared looks between Cisco and Caitlin and as Cisco turns to Iris.  
Iris ignores their insinuating looks and enthusiastically answers, “Yeah sure. It’ll be fun.”

 

And Iris is right. It is fun.

Iris holds her drink in her hand, and sits on the bar stool next to Barry smirking all knowingly at him “She’s really great Barry.”  
Barry whole face beams, “Thanks Iris. She is isn’t she?”  
“Talking about me,” Patty migrates next to him and leans her head against Barry’s chest.

Barry places his hand around her waist, and grins cheekily “Yup. Iris was saying how she thinks you’re crazy.”  
“Hey,” Iris pushes his shoulder and smiles down at up at her, “I said you were great Patty and how cute you are together.”  
“Aww you guys are amazing. I can see why Barry spends all his free time with you guys.” Iris lifts her eyebrows at Barry, that’s his excuse for when he’s off being the Flash?

Patty chooses that moment to gently peck Barry’s lips. Barry wears a small surprised smile when she pulls away. They both fail to notice how Iris’ smile falters.

—

Its weeks into their relationship when they have their first major fight. Patty makes its about Iris, but Barry has let her think that because he’s not yet ready to reveal his identity as the Flash or about everything going on in Iris’ life at the moment either.  
“You spend all your time with her!”  
“And everyone else,” he tries to clarify but it doesn’t seem to make things better. “I mean she’s my best friend. And they are my family.”  
“But honestly Barry, is that all?” Patty questions, “Have you never felt anything towards her?”  
Barry can’t answer that.

 

“Ugh.” He groans, both hands on his face as he talks to Iris at Star Labs. “I messed up”

“Just step up your game, Barry Allen,” She encourages him, “Bring flowers and apologise.”  
Barry half pouts at her, “you think that’ll work?”  
“Can’t hurt to try.” Iris shrugs patting his shoulder, “What were you two arguing about anyway?”

“Nothing important,” he can’t help but feel as if he’s telling another lie.

He follows her advice and for the most part it works. Patty apologises too for being insecure and everything returns to being fine.

But that’s all it is. Fine. He’s not relieved, he’s just fine. He starts to realise something is missing, it’s always been missing. But he tries not to think about it, fearing it’ll lead him to Iris. 

 

He doesn’t mean to avoid her but he ends up going almost a week without seeing Patty alone. She corners him after a case while he’s packing up his forensics equipment, “Hey there stranger, I haven’t seen you in a while."

"Sorry I’ve been busy.” He smiles apologetically bowing his head.

“How about we go to dinner this Friday?”

“Yeah sure.”

—

He’s running. He passes the bad guy who’s spins around. A burst of energy rushes past. He can hear Cisco’s direction to keep running but he stops and turns to visualise his position and plan his next move.

That’s went in hits him. The power of his attack feels like its ripping through him. He screams in agony.

He can hear shouts through the ringing in his ear, he can’t make out if its Cisco or Joe. 

He hears the voice he’s wanting to hear, he can’t make out the words but its there. Iris… Her face, her voice, the future he could have with her. It all flashes before his eyes. He’s going to die he thinks.

He passes out.

 

“Hey,” Iris softly grasps his hand when he wakes up. “Are you feeling alright?”  
Joe sits up from the couch behind Iris.  
“hmm… fine” other than exhaustion, he doesn’t feel to bad. But then he tries to sit up and groans in pain. “Okay not so fine.”

“Just sit still,” He hears Caitlin’s voice to his left.  
“Must’ve felt like a whole building collapsed on you,” Cisco’s stands in the corner of his vision, “that’s the force he hit you with."  
“You were out for over 31 hours, you're bones are still healing.” 

He hears them but all he can concentrate on is the hand holding his and the relieved smile on her face.

It’s Friday night. Barry feels guilty. 

—

“Hey.” He calls out catching Iris’ attention.

“You asked to meet me here?” He walks across the roof and leans against the edge by her side. “What’s up Bear?”

“Patty and I broke up.” Iris turns to look at him surprised, her face drops and she sympathetically hugs him. Pulling away, she asks, “Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know what I’m feeling.” Barry admits, he feels sad but in a way also relieved. “It’s just over.”  
Iris feels horrible for her best friend, he doesn’t deserve this. “Do you know why?”  
He pauses. “There was many things the Flash, my life… you."

“Don’t put this all on me,” her expression falls and she holds back tears, “You know how hard it was? How hard it was for me to keep being happy for you? To support you? But I was and I did.”

“I’m sorry.” Barry murmurs and thats when her tears finally falls and she looks away out at the city. “I’m not blaming you. I’m blaming myself.” He tries to clarify. He gently turns Iris back to him, and wipes the tear from her face. “You didn’t do anything, I just couldn’t let go. In the back of my mind, my feelings for you were always holding me back.”

“Barry…” she tries to stop him but he continues anyway.

“I think I’ll probably always love you. I can’t help it.” He takes a deep breath, “But don’t worry, I don’t expect you to feel the same.” His hands fall from her shoulders.

After a momentary silence that feels like an eternity, Iris speaks. “But that’s the thing Barry. Do you know why it was so hard for me?” He blinks at the question. “Because I felt the same, I did have feelings for you. I still do.”

A flood of relief hits him as he stares down at Iris unable to hide his forming grin. 

Iris’ heart rate is fast, it almost matches Barry’s resting one. 

Her eyes adjust to his and his thumb grazes her lips as his hands move to hold her face. He quickly closes the distance as he presses his lips on hers. It’s slow and cautious but she feels the warmth spread to her heart, and they are both smiling as they pull apart.

“Even better than the first time.” Barry thinks to himself as he wraps his hands around her waist, not yet wanting to let go.  
“The first time?” she leans back as he realises he said it out loud.  
“When you first realised you loved me…”  
“That never happened.” Barry laughs as he pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
